


The Groom’s Little Sister

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [36]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Georgelica, Hamliza, Modern Setting, True Love, Wedding Fluff, happiness, philidosia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: It is Philip and Theodosia’s wedding, Angie and Georges are getting far more closer than before!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Hamilton/Georges Washington de La Fayette, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton
Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492172
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	The Groom’s Little Sister

Angie sighed happily, excusing herself from the dance floor to get another glass of wine for herself. Glancing over to the side, she smiled at the sight of her brother, Philip dancing away with his new wife, Theodosia as the two laughed and giggled, flushed cheeks and all. Angie snorted behind her hand as she watched as Theodosia leaned up and whispered something in Philip’s ear with a naughty grin on her face as Philip’s entire face went red as he smiled shyly down at her. Angie was beyond overjoyed, she was happy to have Theodosia as her sister-in-law and that Philip got his happy beginning with the woman he loves. 

She was more honoured of being the maid of honour for Theodosia as she remembered the other girl taking her hand a few months before the wedding and quietly asked with a giddy smile, _”Will you be the maid of honour at my wedding, future little sister?”_

Her additional reaction was a loud shriek as she shouted _”YES!”_ before jumping onto the taller girl’s arms as Theodosia spun her around in delight. To be honest, Angie thought Theodosia would have asked the girl’s cousin, Rine, or either one of the Mulligan Twins. When she asked this privately at the bachelorette party, the bride to be only smirked at her before looking up ahead to Rine, Lydia, and Polly as they snickered cheekily at the younger girl’s innocent confusion. Eventually, Fanny gave her an answer why: It was because Philip had surprisingly asked Phil to be his best man despite the two cousins bickered day and night... even more surprising that Phil agreed to do so. The reason why Theodosia asked Angie to be her maid of honour, is A) because she adored the girl and B) Phil will more than likely behave himself around Angie in his best man speech without completely roasting Philip through out it all. An explanation that made her laugh to herself just by thinking about it. To say the least, Angie happily obliged to take the role and as they thought, Phil did behaved himself in front Angie. 

Angie made her way around the tables, getting herself a glass of wine and as she took a light sip, a familiar voice hummed behind her, “Why, if it isn’t the lovely maid of honour, mon chèr~,”

Angie grinned, turning around to meet Georges eyes as she happily greeted, “My dear Georges, you’re looking quite handsome in a suit and tie, my friend.” 

And he was, Angie always thought Georges as a handsome man and seeing him all polished up only made her heart pace a little faster as she felt her cheeks heating up. However, she took another sip of her wine, to excuse it. Georges smiled down at her, feeling the rosy pink dress she wore with the white ribbon around her torso really made her blossom her beauty even more. Angie’s dark hair was elegantly let down with roses dancing in her hair as she was certainly the belle of the room of the many single ladies; she danced with each of her brothers, with Phil, William ‘Will’ Mulligan, her father, uncles, her male cousins and many of her brothers’ friends. 

Georges felt a little jealous that he still yet to share a dance with her and that many eyes were drawn to her as if she was beautiful flower and all her admirers were bees trying to get her sweet nectar. Angie seemed to notice the flicker in his eyes and the nature of his warm smile, making her grin fondly at him before she finished her glass of wine, placing the glass aside and taking his large hand into her tiny ones. Georges felt a jolt inside him that made his heart rate quicken as he looked down at their hands for a moment before looking at her with a genuine grin, 

“May I have the honours?” He asked as Angie giggled fondly as she nodded,

”The honour is all mine,” she replied as she led him onto the dance floor and gently placed a tiny hand onto his broad shoulder while he placed his on her slender waist. With that, the waited for a proper moment before swaying around to the music as they glided around the dance floor with ease, passing her parents as they still looked so young and in love and the newly weds who were celebrating union by sharing a light kiss on the dance floor. 

“Angie, you really surprise me...” Georges murmured as he gently spun her around before pulling her close to his chest as they continued their dance.

Angie looked at him a little confused as she smiled and asked, “How so?”

”I think you know,” Georges mused as the song changed and they were still gliding around the dance floor. “I known you since you were born, you did tell me several times and very recently that you wish to find love yet...”

”I can’t seem to find the right one,” Angie sighed with a thin grin, letting him spin her again as she continued on to add, “Maybe I am looking at the wrong places in my life.”

”Who knows, maybe Mr. Right is right in front you,” Georges offered before feeling his face go red as he wanted to smack himself this instant for being almost obvious. Angie looked at him with wide eyes before smiling warmly at him with a look in her eyes that seemed very familiar to him as he eased down, knowing that look was always reserved for him,

”Do you have a girl in your mind that you would like... you know?” Angie shyly asked, looking to the side as her cheeks dusted pink with a little smile faintly on her beautiful face. Georges sighed, placing his chin on top her head as they slowed dance to the music,

“Yeah. There is, someone and you know her very well... she is the most beautiful, kindest, sweetest girl I know and I really don’t deserve her as a friend or a potential life partner,” he murmured as Angie sighed and slowly pulled away to look at him, still holding him close,

”You are being too hard on yourself, Georges,” she told him with a little frown as she caressed his face gently with one hand before letting him spin her over and glide off the dance floor, “You’re are a good person. You are kind, sweet, a gentleman who really knows how to treat a lady,”

They snickered quietly at the last part because it was quite true, Georges was the most gentleman like to his fellow lady friends as Angie gaze at him lightly as she squeezed his hand comfortingly and led him outside to the balcony. It was a starry night, the two leaned over the balcony and gaze up at the stars with a smile, 

“See that star over there,” Angie pointed up the largest star in sky, in the direct centre of their view. “It’ the North Star.”

”Oh yeah, my ma told me that if you wish upon it all your wishes will come true,” Georges has an easy smile on his face as Angie chuckled with a small nod to him, 

“Yep, my ma also told me that it will lead us to the right path home or the right path in our journey through all the hardships in life,” She added on as she leans down while he looked at her with a small smile. 

Angie was taken by surprise as she felt him draping his suit’s jacket over her bare shoulders as she looked at him with wide eyes and her cheeks a still a little flushed, “You don’t have to do that...”

”It’s a beautiful but cold night, my angel,” he replied, his hands gently rested over her shoulders as Angie smiled warmly up at him before leaning into his chest as the contained to gaze up upon the stars. “Do you want to make a wish so you could find your true love?”

”I think it will come true soon,” Angie quietly replied, Georges looked down at her in surprise as she gaze down at her feet shyly before she slowly met his eyes. There was a comforting amount of silence between them before Georges leaned down towards her as Angie closed her eyes and prepared herself for what was coming next.

“Hey, love birds.”

The pair pulled away as they quickly turned to the entrance to see Philip ‘Phil’ Schuyler Church leaning against the wall with a flushed face and all with an empty wine glass in hand. He was tall and handsome, all polished up in his suit and the dashing but smug smirk on his face and witty and mischief flicker in dark eyes indicate that he saw it all.

“Phil...” Angie whispered, hugging Georges’ suit jacket close to her with a nervous smile on her face while Georges awkwardly coughed in his fist while nervously scratching the back of his neck as he avoided meeting Phil’s eyes. 

“Sorry to intrude, but Stephen and Sky are bickering by the table on who will be your next dance, Angie,” Phil smugly said as he gestured inside with one hand as Angie giggled fondly, taking off Georges’ jacket and handed it back to him as he smiled fondly down at her. She then took him by surprise as she caught his tied and leaned up on her toes to press a kiss on his lips with a cheeky smirk before giddily running back inside, passing her proud cousin and leaning Georges smiling stupidly after her. 

“Way to go Angie,” Phil murmured, looking inside as Georges made his way next to him. “You are a lucky guy, Georges, I hope you know that.” 

“Yeah,” Georges softly said, gently touching his lips on the tip of his fingers as the smile didn’t fade one bit as he still was in a beautiful trance and feeling like this was a beautiful dream come true. “I am.” 

Phil was then quiet, his smirk fading away as he looked down before smiling tiredly at the Frenchman, “Just... don’t ever dare think about hurting her anyway and give her the best life. My dear cousin holds a special place in my heart, so you better not think about taking her for granted because if you do...”

”You’ll kill me?” Georges said, looking at his friend with a raised brow and feeling a god amount a fear and worry build inside him. 

Phil snorted, shaking his head, “No, I will make the rest of your life a miserable hell for you that you wished that I killed you.” He gave his friend a hard pat on the shoulder and whispered in his ear, “Just don’t tell Philip yet, because he will kill you right this instance. And don’t tell ‘The Evil Duo’, Alex and James will tell Philip and sit back for their entertainment.” 

“...I think I got that figured,” Georges muttered as Phil added on to say,

”Yeah. And don’t tell our cousin Stephen either, he doesn’t like you.”

Phil then began to leave as Georges looked after him, feeling offended as he called, “Which one?”

“Both.” Phil echoed and disappeared in the crowd as Georges sighed and went inside as well.

* * *

Eliza waited for her husband to finish bickering with their new in-law as she shocked her head fondly as she had recently finished her dance with her son, Philip. Her boy had grown up and gotten married, Eliza hugged herself with a proud smile as she watched Philip and Theodosia gliding on the dance floor as it reminded her of the time her son asked her to teach him how to dance for a party he asked Theodosia out for. How they came so far now, she shedded a tear of fondness and let her eyes wandered around to see Fanny dancing with her boyfriend, Arthur as Eliza was sure they will be next in line and she can’t wait for the day. 

Her eyes then landed on Angie who let her cousin Stephen Van Rensselaer IV spin her around as the two cousins shared a delighted laugh and continued to glide around the dance floor. Her eyes lingered on them for a while before she noticed Georges sitting by a table with a small, fond smile and a was gazing at Angie in a certain way as Eliza quietly gasped as she recognized that look from anywhere.

The look of being in love.

“Betsey?” 

Eliza turned to find her husband making his way, fixing his coat as Eliza smiled giddily at him and wrapped her hands around his arm. Her silk blue dress’ skirt flowed over her knees whenever she moved as she leaned to rest her head on her husband’s shoulder, 

“Something caught your eye?” Alexander asked with a fond smile as he kissed the top of head. 

“Love is in the air,” Eliza hummed, looking up at him with a warm grin as he followed by to compliment her with his own, 

“Indeed it is,” Alexander wrapped his arms around her as they watched each of their children having a fine time at their brother’s wedding. “I never felt more bless than having you as my wife and having this perfect family, my little angel.” 

“I couldn’t agree more, my little lion,” she whispered as they shared a gentle gaze before pecking their lips together and snuggling in as they continued to watch each of their children blossoming. 

Soon enough, the bride throwing her bouquet came around as Theodosia stood up the steps excitedly as all the single women came around and prepared for that catch. As everyone held their breathes, Georges quietly slipped into the small crowd of women and just when Theodosia threes the bouquet over her head, Georges lifted Angie in the air as the girl let out a small delighted shriek and caught the flowers in a tight grasp as all around them cried and applaud for the amazing performance that was clearly improvised. 

“Nice one, sis!” Philip laughed at the far end with his bride, Theodosia was giggling behind her hands as they both remained oblivious of nature behind he action. 

Meanwhile, Phil drank another glass of wine at the far table as he smirked, “Oh if only they knew... say goodbye to your freedom, Georges and prepare for the future.” 

Angie looked down at Georges, who rested her on top of his shoulders in ease while holding her by the waist as she grinned down at him while he offered her a cheeky smirk and little wink that made her giggle. This was a perfect beginning to start their new journey and they can’t wait for to only continue. 

Love and joy was in the air! 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!
> 
> Will:26  
> Philip, Theodosia, Georges, Rine, Polly, Lydia, Phil:25  
> Arthur: 24  
> Angie: 23  
> Fanny: 22  
> Alex: 21  
> James: 19  
> John: 15  
> William: 10  
> Liza: 8  
> Gilbert: 5


End file.
